Kim Taehyung love Story
by Vmagnae
Summary: Aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana sebenarnya aku memang tak tahu harus memulainya bagaimana , semua ini berjalan seperti sungai yang mengalir , begitu juga hidupku terus berjalan walau tanpa dirimu hyung , hidup ini hanya bagaikan kertas kosong tanpa tulisan hampa , putih , dan datar - Kim Taehyung


Kim tae love story

Cast : kim taehyung

Park jimin

Jeon Jungkook

Maafkan saya sebelumnya karena saya pada kesempatan in (?) Saya Bikin ff angst nih gara" liat videonya Vmin couple pas lagi sedih" , nah karena saya tiba tiba dapet lampu *idemaksudsaya* saya tulis deh imajinasi saya :D , mohon dihargai , dihargai seribu juga gak papa * author ngelawak *

Okedeh tanpa banyak comel langsung ajaa cekidooooottttt

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana sebenarnya aku memang tak tahu harus memulainya bagaimana , semua ini berjalan seperti sungai yang mengalir , begitu juga hidupku terus berjalan walau tanpa dirimu hyung , hidup ini hanya bagaikan kertas kosong tanpa tulisan hampa , putih , dan datar , tak ada senyum indah dirimu lagi hyung , maaf aku tak bisa menepati janjiku dulu untuk menjagamu , menemani hari – hari indahmu , meluangkan waktuku untuk mendegarkan keluh kesahmu , karna sebesar apapun aku berusaha menunjukan perasaanku padamu kau tak akan pernah melihat perasaan ini , perasaan ini bagaikan angin lalu bagimu ...

 _ **BACK TO 3 TAHUN YANG LALU**_

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahku ini , mencari seseorang yang sudah berjanji akan menemaniku membeli komik anime keluaran terbaru , ah kemana sih jimin hyung ini , aku terus berjalan sesekali menanyakan kepada teman kelas jimin hyung yang sedang lewat dan _gotcha!_ aku menemukannya di ruang latihan bersama teman satu dancenya siapa sih namanya jung..ki jonghyung jongkook ahh ya jungkook sebenarnya aku tak begitu menyukainya , alasan mengapa aku tak menyukainya sebenarnya cukup simple dan sepele tapi tetap saja aku tak menyukainya

"jimin hyungggg ..." panggilku kepada jimin hyung sambil segera memeluknya

"ah , ya tae lepas malu tahuu " jawab jimin hyung

"ahh jiminie hyung , kalu melupakan janjimu kepada ku " jawabku tetap memeluknya dan sambil mengeluarkan aegyo

Jimin hyung terlihat berfikir sejenak dan "ahh benar aku melupakan janjiku denganmu tae , mian~" jawab jimin hyung , kulihat matanya mulai memerah , omona apakah hyung kesayanganku ini akan mengis , ah jimin hyung jika menangis suka gak tau tempat ihh kan ada jungkook –

"ahh .. jiminie hyung mianhae .. jangan menagis " ucapku sambil menangkup wajahnya

"hyung gak malu ada jungkkok tuh , " ucapku lagi

Kulihat jimin hyung menoleh ke arah jungkook dan jungkook membalas tatapan jimin dengan senyum malaikatnya

"ehm .. mianhae taehyung sunbae telah membuat jimin hyung melupakan janjinya denganmu , sekali lagi mian ," jawab jungkook dan sekalian berpamitan akan pulang

"hem tak apa" ucapku dingin

"jadii ?" ucap jimin hyung

"jadii apa hyung ?" jawabku

"huhh kau ini benar-benar bodoh , jadi tidak kita ke toko buku ?, kau bilangkan kau ingin komik keluaran terbaru " jawab jimin hyung dengan membenahi hodie yang melekat di tubuhnya

"ehhm , jadii letsgooooo" ucapku sampil merangkul jimin hyung

Hari hari berlalu begitu cepat dan tak terasa aku dan jimin hyung sudah lulus dari SMA kita , ahh betapa aku merindukan kenangan-kenangan masa-masa sekolah ini , tapi apakah berarti cintaku pada jimin hyung juga akan berakhir ? ehhm tidak juga aku akan tetap mencintainya bagaimanapun keadaannya

Aku menjalankan kakiku memasuki kelas yang dulunya adalah kelasku dan jimin hyung , aku duduk di dekat jendela , menutup kedua mataku dan memutar kembali semua kenangan-kenanganku bersama teman-teman sekelasku , sekelibat kejadian di saat aku dan yoongi bermain turt or dare dan di saat giliranku aku memilih dare dan saat itu juga yoongi menyuruhku untuk mencium jimin hyung tepat di bibirnya , ahh aku tak akan menceritakan itu , itu sungguh memalukan , hahaha

Aku tersenyum saat mengingatnya , aku membuka mataku kembali berjalan ke arah loker ku yang bersampingan dengan jimin hyung , loker jimin hyung tertulis ' tae-tae syang jiminie ' dan di lokerku tertulis 'jiminie sayang tae-tae' aku mengusap tulisan itu pelan , nyeri menyelimuti hatiku , berjuta-juta kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyayangi jimin hyung , pasti jimin hyung akan menganggapku hanya sahabat sejatinya _"sahabat sejati memang selalu saling menyayangi kan ?"_ kata kata itu membuat nyeri di dalam hati ini semakin menjadi , aku mencengkram dadaku , jantungku berdetak lebih kencang , aku tak bisa lagi menahan ini semua , aku terduduk di depan lokerku , aku menangis disana , menangisi betapa mnyedihkanya diriku , menyedihkan karena tak bisa mendapatkan hati dari seorang PARK JIMIN

 **1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN...**

Aku terbangun dari mimppi burukku , badanku berkeringat dingin , kepalaku pusing ,apakah aku harus izin untuk tidak kuliah hari ini , aku merasa benar-benar lemas hari ini , aku mengambil smartphone di meja nakas samping tempat tidurku . membuka _lockkode_ pada smartphone ku dan segera menghubungi teman kuliahku setelah menghubunginya aku segera menghubungi jimin hyung untuk menjagaku

"jiminie hyunggg..." ucapku saat teleponeku tersambung

"jiminie hyung aku sedang sakit bisakah kau bolos kuliah sekarang ? aku ingin kau menjagaku " jawabku lagi dengan manja

"yeayyy , terima kasih hyungggg" jawabku gembira

Ahh akhirnya jimin hyung mau juga menjagaku hehe , jika kalian bertanya aku dan jimin hyung memang kuliah di tempat yang berbeda tapi tetap di seoul kok tenang saja , btw kalo jimin hyung mengikuti jurusan seni , biasalah katanya sih mau jadi dancer terkenal , padahal kan ntar ujung-ujungnya jadi istri dari kim taehyung hehehe , ah mngelantur aja ngomongnya , dan kalo aku sendiri sih aku di fakultas kehutanan , kalo kalian tanya gue mau jadi apa gue mau jadi orang hutan – puas kalian , ya enggaklah aku kan jadi seseorang yang meneliti hutan hutan gituuu heheh

Aku mendengar seseorang memasuki apertemenku , aku tau jika itu adalah jimin hyung , kalian tak percaya ? lihat saja 1 2 3

"taeee . odiega ?" teriak jimin hyung

See ? benarkan hehe

"tae-tae di kamar hyung" jawabku

Aku mendengar langkah kaki jimin hyung mendekat ke arah kamarku dan aku bisa melihat wajah paniknya jimin hyung membuka pintu kamarku

Jimin hyung berlari mendekat duduk di pinggir kasurku , menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahiku

"yatuhan tae , kau demam , baiklah hyung akan bolos kuliah hari ini dan menemanimu " ucap jimin hyung

"ehm .. hyung miahne , merepotkanmu " jawabku dengan wajah menyesal

"gwenchanaa tae " jawab jimin hyung

"ehm cha ! , tae kau masih kuat untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigimu kan ?" ucap jimin hyung dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku

"baiklah kau bersihkan wajah dan gosok gigimu , hyung akan memasakkanmu soup krim dan membelikanmu obat ne " ucap jimin hyung

Setelah itu jimin hyung keluar kamarku dan menuju dapur , sedangkan aku pergi ke kamar mandi , tak beberapa lama aku keluar kamar , membasuh wajah tak membuatku kembali semangat , aku kembali tidur dan menyelimuti tubuhku , sambil menunggu jimin hyung yang sedang membeli obat , membuka smartphoneku dan memainkan gameku ...

Waktu berlalu begitu lama , jimin hyung tak kunjung datang , aku telah lelah menunggunya bahkan game yang aku sering mainkan tak mengurangi rasa bosanku menunggu jimin hyung

Tak beberapa lama jimin hyung datang dan memanggilku untuk keluar kamar , aku keluar kamar tapi wait ... sepertinya tadi jimin hyung sendiri deh keluarnya , kenapa jadi ada 2 orang sihhh apa jangan jangan sakit ini membuat penglihatanku eror ?

"tae apa yang kau lakukan disitu sini duduk dan makan lalu minum obat , oh ya aku membawa jungkook" jawab jimin

Ohh ternyata bukan penglihatanku yang eror disitu emang ada 2 orang dan orang itu adalah jungkokk kau tau JUNGKOOK okey fine aku emang lebay but , kaliat tau sendiri kan aku dari jaman SMA itu gak suka banget sama jungkook ituuuu

"oh hai sunbae , aku dengar dari jiminie hyung kau sedang sakit" ucap jungkook sambil tersenyum

Apa dia bilang ? jimine hyungg itu adalah panggilan sayangku untuk jiminie kuuuuu

"hm ya benar " jawabku singkat terkesan dingn

"baiklaah ayo makan tae , jungkook , kau tak ingin makan ?" ucap jimin hyung

"tak perlu hyung , aku sudah makan tadi sebelum keluar menemuimu" jawab jungkook

Apa menemui jimin ? berarti mereka udah janjian dong ?

"aku selesai " jaawabku dingin

Aku hanya memakan beberapa sendok dari soup yang jimin hyung buatkan , sebenernya sih enak hanya saja ada jungkook di samping jimin hyung membuat nafsu makanku menjadi hilang

Aku berjalan ke kamar , dan membanting pintu , aku mendengar jimin hyung menjeritkan namaku dan mengomeliku , masa bodoh dengan omelan jimin hyung , yang aku rasakan hanya nyeri hati yang setahun lalu aku rasakan itu kembali lagi , kembali membuat jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat lagi , aku terduduk di depan pintu kamarku , menutuk wajahku dengan kedua tanganku , bahkan aku tak ingin kamar ini melihat betapa hancurnya aku sekarang , jadi selama ini selama aku tak ada di samping jimin hyung , ahhh aku tak bisa membayangkannya , benar , aku bodoh membuatnya jarang berada di sampingku lagi , aku menyesal tuhan , aku menngis , masa bodoh jika kalian mengataiku cengeng , masa bodoh , ...

Aku mendengar tawa jimin hyung dengan jungkook , membuat diriku semakin terpuruk lagi , jika memang tuhan lebih mempercayakan jimin hyung dengan jungkook aku rela tuhan , aku akan mundur tapi ijinkan aku beberapa hari ini untuk bersamanya , dan setelah itu aku akan menghilang , menjauh dari hidupnya dan membiarkan jimin hyung bahagia dengan jungkook tanpa ada pengganggu sepertiku di dalam hidupnya

'TOK TOK'

"tae tae kau tidur , jungkook mau pulang nih " ucap jimin dari balik pintu kamarku

"tinggal pulang aja kok masih laporan sih " jawabku ketus

"ihh byasa aja kalee , yaudah jungkook pulang nih " jawab jimin

"taehyung sunbae , jungkook pulang dulu ne~" ucap jungkook

Aku tak menjawab , setelah jungkook keluar dari apertemenku aku keluar dari kamarku dan mendapati jimin hyung duduk di sofa depan tv , aku menghampiri jimin hyung dan memeluknya dari samping mengenggelamkan wajahku di perutnya

"waeyo ?" ucap jimin hyung

"tak apa biarlah seperti ini hyung " ' _untuk terakhir kalinya'_ tambahku dalam hati

Aku mempererat pelukanku pada jimin hyung dan jimin hyung mengelus kepalaku berusaha memberikan ketenangan di dalamnya , jimin hyung pasti mengerti denganku yang seperti ini , memang aku memang manja jika di dalam rumah dengan jimin hyung , tapi jika diluar jimin hyung lah yang manja denganku

"jiminie hyung" ucapku membuka percakapan

"hemmm "jawab jimin hyung

"aku ingin 2 hari kedepan kita menghabiskan waktu bersama kau mau kan hyung ' _dan juga untuk terakhir kalinya_ ' "ucapku dan tambahku di dalam hati

"emm boleh tapi jika kau sudah sembuh , aku akan memintak izin pada dosenku agar kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama " jawab jimin hyung senang

ke esokan harinya ...

Disinilah aku di depan rumah jimin hyung rencananya di hari pertama ini aku akan mengajaknya untuk berkencan aku memasuki rumahnya dan memberi salam pada omma dan appa jimin hyung , mereka sudah mengenalku sangat lama jadi aku tak perlu sungkan jika berkunjung ke rumah jimin hyung

"jadi kita akan kemana pangeran tampan ?" tanya jimin hyung saat sudah duduk di mobilku

"kita akan berkencan ke lotte world tuan putri cantik " jawabku

Jimin hyung memukul lenganku dan aku membalasnya dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya

Aku menjalankan mobilku menuju lotte world , dalam perjalana kami bercerita semuanya seperti tak ada batasannya jimin hyung juga sempat bercerita tentang jungkook yang membuat hatiku mencelos , tapi aku menutupinya dengan tawa palsu dan mengalihkan topiknya dengan yang lain tak beberapa lama kita sampai di lotte world , kita bermain bersama disana bersenang senang membeli sebuah barang yang lucu seperti bando kucing atau yang lainnya

"ehm tae kamu cocok pake bando ini " ucap jimin sambil memakaikanku bando singa

"kalau begituu jiminie hyung cocok memakai bando yang ini" jawabku sambil memakaikan bando kucing ke jimin hyung

"hehehehe , terima kasih pangeran singa" jawab jimin hyung sambil terekeh yang memperlihatkan eyesmilenya , inilah yang membuatku tak bisa melepasnya , eyesmile yang menarik , yang selalu mengalihkan perhatianku ,

"eh yang ini cocok dengan jungkook" ucap jimin sambil memegang bando berbentuk kuping kelinci

"hyung disini tak ada jungkook , tak bisakah kau membahasnya ?" ucapku dingin

"mianhae tae " jawab jimin hyung sambil menunduk , aku tau setelah ini pasti jimin hyung akan menangis

Aku mengecup keningnya dan menariknya untuk berjalan lagi maaf hyung aku hanya tak ingin 2 hari indah ini rusak hanya dengan nama jungkook karna setelah ini aku akan menyerahkanmu pada jungkook

Malam harinya , kita masih ada di lotte world , malam ini ada perayaan pelepasan lampion aku dan jimin hyung ikut serta dalam pelepasan lampion ini kita sama-sama memegang lampion tersebut memejamkan mata kami dan berdoa kepada tuhan _'tuhan aku mohon jika jungkook memang seseorang yang pantas menggantikan aku di samping jimin hyung aku bersedia melepas jimin hyung tuhan ,jagalah jimin hyung ,jagalah perasaan jimin hyung dan jungkook ,karna aku tahu mereka berdua saling mencintai , aku akan menghilang , maaf jimin hyung '_ aku membuka mataku dan juga jimin hyung kamu sama – sama melepaskan lampionnya dan terbang tinggi ke angkasa bersama dengan doa doa kami

Ke esokan harinyaa aku kembali mengajak jimin hyung untuk berjalan jalan lagi , kali ini aku menjemputnya agak pagi karna ini adalah hari terakhirku bersamanya , di hari ini aku akan megajaknya ke kedai ice cream langgananku dan jimin hyung saat SMA duluu

"hyungg , " panggilku ke jimin hyung

"ne~ tae " jawab jimin hyung

"jiminie hyung manis deh hehe" ucapku sambil terkekeh

"hehe gomawo , kau juga tampan tae " balas jimin hyung

Setelah ke kedai ice cream kami berjalan – jalan mengelilingi kota seoul , karena hari menjelang sore , aku mengajak jimin hyung pergi ke aquarium

Sampai di aquarium aku menggenggam erat tangannya dan mencium sebentar

"tae" ucap jimin hyung

"biarkan seperti ini dulu jiminie hyung" ucapku

Jimin hyung tak menjawabnya , malah mengecup keningku , karna jimin tahu aku akan lebih tenang jika jimin hyung mengecup keningku

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya dan menariknya halus memasuki aquarium besar, kita berjalan dalam keheningan , hanya tangan jimin hyung menggenggam semakin erat , seolah jimin hyung tau jika hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bersamanya

Aku menghentikan langkahku dilorong aquarium besar mengajaknya duduk sebentar dan aku menatapnya

"hyung" ucapku memecah keheningan

"jangan katakan tae"jawab jimin hyung bergetar sambil menunduk

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan , sepertinya aku tau , jika kau menyukai jungkoook..." aku memberi jeda sedikit melihatnya sebentar , mengangkat wajahnya , aku melihat matanya mulai memerah

"dan mungkin ini kau tak tahu hyung , sepertinya jungkook juga menyukainya , kenapa kalian tak jadian saja " ucapku lagi

"ne ?" ucap jimin hyung

"seharusnya kalian pacaran saja hyung , kalian saling menyayangi ," ucap ku , aku melepas genggaman tangannya pada tanganku , aku membalikkan badanku berjalan menjauhinya

"tae... khajima ..." ucap jimin hyung , suaranya bergetar , aku tau pasti jimin hyung menahan isakannya

Hatiku nyeri mendengar serak suara jimin hyung yang berusaha menghentikanku , aku berhenti membiarkan lelehan air mata ini membasahi pipiku . aku berjalan berbalik dan mendekatinya lagi

"tapi mungkin ini kau tak tau hyung , aku mencintaimu , lebih dari seorang sahabat , dan mungkin kau tak tau juga aku rela meninggalkanmu , karena aku tau cintaku tak akan pernah terbalaskan " ucapku lagi , kali ini dengan mendekap pinggang rampingnya dan menciumnya , merasakan ciuman pertamaku dengannya , airmataku keluar lagi aku melumat sedikit bibirnya , jimin melenguh , aku menghentikan ciuman ini , benang saliva terbentuk dan aku menhapusnya , mengusap bibir merah ranumnya , "aku pergi hyung " ucapku lagi

"khajimaaaa" ucap jimin lagi dengan mempererat pelukannya

"maaf hyung aku sudah berjanji pada tuhan , untuk melepasmu " ucapku lagi dengan mengusap airmatanya , aku melepas pelukannya dan berjalan pergi , pergi menjauh dari hidupnya selamanya

"mianhae hyung saranghae" ucapku dengan mempercepat laju mobilku , dan menutup kedua mataku

CKIITTTTT BRUKKKK

Aku terhempas , rasa ini aku tak merasakan sakit lagi , aku bahagia walau tak bersamamu hyung , aku pergi , dari sini aku akan selalu tetap menjagamu , walau ragaku tak bersamamu ...

Hohohohhoohho maafkan saya jika endnya kayak gini , otak saya sudah melebihi kapasitas yang mau mikir lagi hehe

RnR okeyy :*

Love Kim Taehyung , Park jimin , Jeon jungkook and Vmagnae

Samapai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnyaaaa


End file.
